


"Look into my eyes, Alexander."--- Malec

by MalecWinchester



Series: Malec one-shots by MalecWinchester [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, M/M, Roof Sex, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: A very quick smut before finish off my big smut with plot which is coming very shortly so I hope you enjoy this cute petite smut! (#SaveShadowhunters)





	"Look into my eyes, Alexander."--- Malec

**Author's Note:**

> S M U T W A R N I N G #SaveShadowhunters

Alec got home from the Institute extremely tired and locked tge door behind him as he slouched himself on the nearest chair when his fiancé walked from the bedroom naked. Alec eyes shot open at Magnus' gorgeous body as he walked up the staircase with a seductive grin which made Alec follow him with his mouth agap, Magnus closed Alec's mouth and kissed him lightly before separating to straddle the deck chair making him ass cheeks open up to see Magnus fully prepared. "Hello Shadowhunter, you like what you see?" Magnus asked Alec when he looked down at Alexander's trapped cock that Magnus was proud of causing and Alec just looked directly at Magnus with shocked eyes.

"Magnus we're on the roof... You do realise this?" Alec questioned Magnus as he giggled at him that caused Alec to frown. "I know we are darling and that makes it more exciting! So get over here big boy." Magnus said as he shaked his ass that he knew Alec would like which made Alec rip his jeans off and his shirt. Alec was about to sit behind Magnus on the chair but he pushed Alexander on the other deck chair so he could straddle him, Alec placed his hands on Magnus' ass and parted them so he could push 2 fingers into that delicious hole. "Uhh mmmm Alexanderrrr, I've wait--" Magnus got stopped by Alexander's speed, realising that Alec's fingers where fucking into Magnus' prostate which felt amazing to Magnus so he decided to let Alec take control because it felt and looks sexy. Alec's breathe got quicker as he speed up even more and Magnus started whimpering to add more fingers but Alec didn't stop until.

"I want to fuck you right here, fuck you until you can't stand, how does that sound?" Alexander said smoothly as Magnus got so turned on he could of cum right there but he delayed it because he wanted to be fucked by this beast. "Yes... YES, GIVE IT TO ME!" Magnus screamed out to get Alexander close by that and he knew his moaning turned his fiancé on which was proven by Alec letting out sharp breaths. Alec pushed his cock in slowly not to hurt Magnus in anyway which caused them to moan when Magnus' tight ring muscle relaxed at the slow push, Alec finally got his cock fully in Magnus' hole which his started rocking back and forward causing a delicious pleasure to run wild. Once Magnus was ready for it Alec started to slowly pulling out then back in then in a couple of minutes it caught fire because Magnus started riding him with wild lust filled eyes, Alec let Magnus fully ride him as he gripped Magnus' hips to steady him and Magnus ripped out a loud moan as Alexander's dick slammed against his prostate.

Alec let his head fall back due to the pleasure and realised that Magnus was too loud so he flipped the position so Magnus was underneath him as he kissed Magnus passionately. "Can you tiy and keep quiet, we're out in the open?" Alec asked Magnus as he slowed his movements and Magnus looked deeply into his eyes. "I'll promise to try and stay quite as long as you look me in the eyes when you fuck my brains out." Magnus said as he licked a long strip over Alexander's sweat covered chest and Alec moaned softly when he nodded. Alec slammed into Magnus again with his Shadowhunters strength as he watched Magnus' eyes roll back in pure pleasure and started shaking along with the thrusting, Magnus let out a quiet moan as he began to get very close. "Alexanderrrrr ALEC!! IM CUMMING!!" Magnus screamed into Alec's ear so he could hear and feel the affect he had on him, Alec watched as Magnus collapsed backwards on the chair shaking uncontrollably from the huge cum explosion and that took Alec over the edge so he shot his cum deeply into Magnus' hole.

He collapsed on Magnus' chest while still cumming which made Magnus pur. "Woah, we both had a lot in us didn't we?" Magnus said as they laughed tiredly and Magnus was about to make a portal to the bed but Alec lifted Magnus in his arms with a giant smirk. "We're not done here babe." Alec said as they walked down to their bedroom to continue their sex marathon. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot so I won't be doing a sequel but I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
